


Faking My Own Suicide

by Lenny14c



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Johnlock drabble. John is sad, because his best friend jumped of a roof and died. But two years later said friend reveals that his death was fake and that he had a certain reason why he stayed dead so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking My Own Suicide

John was standing at his best friend's grave. Nothing he could imagine was worse than seeing Sherlock fall and die right before his eyes. It was two years ago, but he still felt the pain and the emptiness in his heart.  
With a frail voice he started to speak to his dead friend.

„You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm, there were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this: you were the best man, an' the most human... human being that I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. That's so. There. I was so alone, and I owe you so much, but, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't... be... dead. Would you, just for me, just stop it? Stop this.“

John wiped the tears from his eyes, when a sudden realization struck though his mind.

“I... I never told you... I mean I haven't even noticed it before, but I guess now it's to late. But still, I want you to know that... I think I love you and I think I have loved you all the time, but I couldn't... I mean, I'm not gay, but I kinda have feelings for you. But it doesn't matter anymore, cause you are...”

“Of course it matters.”

John looked up in surprise and saw the detective right in front of him. “I'm hallucinating”, he explained himself. “First I'm confessing my love to a dead man and now I'm seeing said dead man. I'm losing my mind!”

“You're okay, I'm really here”, Sherlock said calmly. “You asked for a miracle and here it is.”

“You... you are alive?” John couldn't even wrap his mind around the fact that his friend wasn't dead at all.

“Yes. I faked my death!”

The blonde man went a few steps back, just to punch Sherlock right in the face. The detective stumbled back and pressed his hand on his nose.

“Ah!”, he screamed. “I thought you loved me.”

“Two years Sherlock. Two. Long. Years! Yes, I love you, but you broke my heart.”

“I had to do it”, he tried to explain. “I somehow needed to get you to realize your love for me.”

“Wait, so you faked your suicide and stayed away from me for two years, just so that I confess my love??”

Sherlock nodded slowly. Another punch hit him, this time it was his stomach that was attacked.

“You could've just, I don't know, told me?!”, John lifted his fist a third time, but Sherlock stopped him.

“Told you? Told Mr. I'm-Not-Gay?”

John thought about it. Of course he would've not believed Sherlock, after all he was straight... or was he. “I actually am not...”

“But you love me and I love you!” Sherlock smiled.

“Yeah, I might love you, but that does not mean... Wait, did you just say you l-”

Before he could finish the sentence the detective pressed his lips on John's.

  
  


A few days later Sherlock and John were laying in bed together after two hours of awesome sex. John leaned over, looked his lover right in the eyes and said in a serious voice: “No Homo, tho!”

  
  



End file.
